


so let me hold you in my arms a while

by faithseed



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries, soft af!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Daud has always been there to help Mari, so now it's her turn.
Relationships: Daud (Dishonored)/Original Character(s), Daud (Dishonored)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	so let me hold you in my arms a while

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! My oc Mari is new, but I've been so invested in dishonored and creating her that I just happened to be writing a lot for these two, so here's a little something. You can check out all my Mari related posts on my tumblr: jacobaseed@tumblr.com
> 
> Most of the stories I write will take place before the events of Dishonored unless stated otherwise! 
> 
> title has nothing to do with the fic, it's a White Lies lyric and it sounded nice for these two <3

Mari sat down on Daud’s bed, her fingers touching the rough mattress as she sighed heavily. Daud left on another mission, something she vowed to never ask or argue with him about. He had his job, and she had hers. It wasn't her place to question what he did- she knew what he did the day she met him. 

That didn’t mean she wouldn’t worry about him. 

A few Whalers stayed behind per his request to take care of her, despite her insistence that she didn’t need his protection. Yet, she listened to him and stayed at the abandoned Commerce building, awaiting his return. Mari isn’t sure about what she should be doing as she waits, so she took to wandering around his office, idling in an attempt to pass the time. 

Eventually she had found her way to his bed and she lays here now, staring up at the ceiling. She could paint, or read, or  _ anything _ , but the uneasiness in her stomach made it impossible to focus on such activities. So, she listened to the soft padding of her wolfhound roaming the floor below and drifted off to sleep. 

She woke to the sound of Daud’s voice and the voice of a few others. It was hard to push herself off the stiff and creaky mattress, but she managed well enough and stumbled on her feet, even if her mind was hazy. He was standing at his desk with Billie Lurk on the other side and another Whaler beside her. 

“Daud!”

All three turned to look at Mari, but she only had eyes for Daud, who’s expression softened at the sight of her. However, her fear only spiked when she saw the smeared blood on his face. Daud dismissed the two, who vanished instantly, and tried to fend her off when she reached him. 

“Mari, slow down.” 

“What happened to you?” She cries softly, reaching up to touch his face.

Daud grabs her wrists gently before she can and leans against the desk. “It’s not serious. This is part of the job.” 

She knows he’s right, but she still hates it. She hates that he gets hurt so frequently and there’s nothing she can do about it. She takes one of his hands and tenderly presses her lips to the back of it, closing her eyes. “Will you let me take care of it, at least?”

He stares at her for a moment and she meets his gaze, eyes flickering to the cut above his brow in worry. She wondered just how many more there were. Daud was still for a moment longer and her heart races at his gaze, but eventually he sighs and nods, allowing her to lead him to the bed and he groans as he sits down. 

“Is there anywhere else?” Mari asks, brown eyes narrowing at him. 

He nods again and she groans as she leaves to prepare everything she would need. When she came back, Daud had removed his gloves, his coat, and was unbuttoning his shirt. The blood red stain soaking the white fabric had her heart racing from anxiety and she swallowed hard at the sight of the wound. However, she doesn’t say a word and stands in front of him as she begins cleaning the blood and dirt off his face. 

Mari’s hands are careful and she’s so focused on taking care of him that she doesn’t notice his eyes close. Doesn’t notice that he leans into her touch or that his fingers ache to reach for her. She’s unaware of how close she is to him, standing between his thighs and leaning over him, or how he is restraining himself from wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Daud, you look tired.” Mari whispers, thumb brushing his cheek. “Did you get any sleep?” 

He hums and blinks his eyes open. “I thought you weren’t going to ask about the job.”

“I'm not.” She huffs and rolls her eyes, shifting her stance. “I'm asking about  _ you _ . Try to get some sleep when I’m done.”

Daud leans back on his hands and she frowns as he moves away. “I still have a lot to do. Shouldn’t even be wasting time here.” She pushes against his chest and he falls on his back, hissing in pain at her. “Watch it!”

Mari barely looks at him as she starts cleaning the wound on his side. It’s no longer bleeding- which was definitely more than alright for her, but she didn’t want him to get an infection. “Just stay still.” She is by no means a trained nurse, but she’s had her fair share of practice. 

Daud lays his arm over his eyes, gritting his teeth when she pushes too hard or touches a sensitive area. She stays quiet as she works and when she is done and the wound is patched, she leans over Daud. His breathing has slowed and he doesn’t move when she crawls on the other side of him. 

Mari lays down beside him, propping her head on her hand as she stares at him. Her eyes travel from his face, down his neck and over his shoulder. He’s covered in scars, scars she could give names to. She’s known him for so long, she remembers when and exactly what for he acquired those wounds. Oh the wounds she’s had to treat after nasty missions and run in with other various criminals. 

He’s been more careful, ever since he was marked by the Outsider and obtained the powers of the mark. When they were younger, however, he had been rather careless. Although, she can’t complain too much, he had helped her get out of trouble plenty of times in their youth and she has thanked him more than she can count.

She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder, her hand holding his. Daud was her only family and she wouldn’t know what to do without him. So, she’ll continue to protect him in the only way she can. 


End file.
